1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to packaging and more particularly to a container adapted for packaging a plurality of substantially cylindrical parts, for instance ammunition for firearms.
2. Background
Ammunition for small arms including handguns and rifles has, for at least a century, been packaged for sale to the consumer in cardboard or pressed paper boxes. Individual rounds have commonly been placed in any of a number of matrices formed also of pressed paper or cardboard, and more recently a polystyrene foam or other drillable or otherwise formable substrate.
These containers are found lacking in a number of regards. For instance if the packaging is subjected to moisture of any significant amount, decomposition begins rapidly. While ammunition is typically stored in dry environments, it is not uncommon for ammunition and its packaging to be subjected to extreme environmental conditions including moisture. Needless to say, a decomposing container does not serve well to contain.
Similarly, the highly decomposable pressed paper or cardboard containers have a minimal probability of surviving for reuse. Additionally, cardboard and pressed paper boxes box have a diminishing appeal for display purposes particularly in light of developments in recyclable plastics.
Additionally, paper based packaging provides a minimum level of security for the product while on the shelf. While a rectangular pressed paper box provides a convenient configuration for stacking and storage, the benefits of traditional packaging end there. As with any product, the consumer of ammunition has a propensity towards seeing the product being purchased. Possibly the single most effective marketing aid, the ability to see the product without removing it from the package, is defeated with a cardboard or pressed paper box. With a paper product carton or box, the consumer must open the container in order to see the product. Often as not, paper product cartons and boxes are left open after inspection of the product.
Additionally, traditional paper product carton packaging for ammunition has traditionally served the sole purpose of containing cartridges without consideration for providing container configurations that may be employed for containing other materials, for instance spent brass, manufacturer literature, advertisements, coupons or the like.
Therefore an object of the present invention is to provide packaging for ammunition that provides increased durability, resistance to moisture and security for the product while on the shelf as well as increased visibility of the product and therefore improved marketability for the product.
Advantage may also be found in providing packaging that allows for a decrease in the number of container sizes that must be held in inventory to package the majority of available calibers. Therefore another object of the present invention is to provide a reduced number of container sizes that must be held in inventory to package the majority of available calibers.
Advantage may also be found in providing packaging for ammunition that includes functionality beyond serving as a product container for containing cartridges that is configured for containing other materials, for instance spent brass, manufacturer literature, advertisements, coupons or the like. Hence, another object of the present invention is to provide packaging for ammunition that includes functionality beyond serving as a product container for cartridges.